This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rotary engines. Many attempts have been made to provide rotary engines which eliminate reciprocating motion. Many of these are extremely involved and the majority of such engines suffer from difficulty in sealing the various parts so that the compression and expansion portions of the cycle do not suffer from excessive losses.
Another disadvantage of conventional engines is that it is not possible to vary the ratio of the compression volume to the expansion volume portion of the cycle making the use of such engines rather inflexible.